


the lights go out

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But his shoulders are drawn into a single tense line, and he can taste the rattle of bass from the stereo in the back of his throat, slower and more steady than the way his heart can't seem to settle on a pace. Shigeru is stretched out on the bed under him, leaning on his elbows with his head tilted just slightly to the side. His smile twitches slightly at the edges, and something about that makes Kentarou feel better, less like he's facing down the barrel of a gun.</p><p>Okay, possibly he's more nervous than he expected to be.</p><p>This is different, though than laying in his bed and making out or grinding himself against Shigeru, with both of them trying to be quiet enough that they don't get caught. This is bigger, and Kentarou knows that he needs to get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights go out

Kentarou is hoping the music isn't too loud.

It's a stupid thing to find himself fixated on, rather than Shigeru's hands bunched up in the fabric of his shirt by his hips, or the buzzing sort of feeling in his mouth from being kissed so much, or the fact that they're _alone_ for the evening, at least.

But his shoulders are drawn into a single tense line, and he can taste the rattle of bass from the stereo in the back of his throat, slower and more steady than the way his heart can't seem to settle on a pace. Shigeru is stretched out on the bed under him, leaning on his elbows with his head tilted just slightly to the side. His smile twitches slightly at the edges, and something about that makes Kentarou feel better, less like he's facing down the barrel of a gun.

Okay, possibly he's more nervous than he expected to be.

This is different, though than laying in his bed and making out or grinding himself against Shigeru, with both of them trying to be quiet enough that they don't get caught. This is _bigger_ , and Kentarou knows that he needs to get it right.

Still, the prior experience in making out probably comes in handy, or at least, it's the first step, and Kentarou finds himself relaxing slightly at the feeling of Shigeru's palms sliding under his shirt, around his hips with a slight squeeze. He ducks his head to breathe out a small sigh against Shigeru's collarbone—there's no real emotion attached to it, just an attempt to release more of his nerves.

Maybe Shigeru notices, or maybe he's just as nervous because he presses a small kiss to Kentarou's temple, thumbs rubbing small circles into his skin, unhurried. “You alright?”

“Yeah.” He doesn't stop to think about it because his nerves certainly aren't going to stop all of the _want_ he's been swallowing for days. The tips of Shigeru's fingers spread slightly further apart, resting just shy of his spine, warm and secure.

Kentarou smiles, even if he hides it nipping at the side of his throat lightly. The little hitch in his breath isn't lost to the music, nor is the slight tightening of his hands. 

He uses the grip to pull Kentarou's hips down against his own, grinding them together with a soft whine from the back of his throat, and just the sound alone is enough to make Kentarou twitch in his jeans, pushing down without further urging. He lets Shigeru rock him back and forth with the rhythm he wants and focuses instead on _not_ leaving any marks on his neck that are going to be obvious enough to get them in trouble, one hand wrapping around the hem of his shirt and pushing it up.

His fingers rest on Shigeru's stomach, feeling the shift and jolt of his muscles, the way they flex when Kentarou's hips rock down against his. He's always more vocal than Kentarou is—letting out sharp little breaths next to his ear, and Kentarou has his forehead pressed firmly into Shigeru's shoulder, sliding his hand up even though he's reluctant to give up the feeling of just _how_ things make Shigeru's body react.

"Ken…" He sounds breathless, and Kentarou lifts his head only to find both of Shigeru's hands moving to cup his face, pulling him into a kiss that's all warmth, letting their lips melt together. It's more than a flicker of heat that kicks to life in his stomach, it's a relentless burn that purrs all the way through his blood.

He continues sliding Shigeru's shirt up, leaning back from the kiss to draw it over his head, then sitting back further on his legs, knees digging into the bed, heels tucked under him, to survey Shigeru for just a moment.

His breathing has started to slow slightly again, but he's still reclining in Shigeru's bed with a hard tent in his jeans, and without letting himself stop to think about it, he cups his hand around Shigeru's groin, flexing his palm there and listening to him groan at it. Shigeru rolls his hips up slightly into the pressure, seeking _more_ , seeking friction from Kentarou's hand against him.

This is far easier than worrying, he supposes. It's easy enough to please Shigeru like this; he has plenty of practice with it. Still, Shigeru frowns slightly and sits up, pressing harder into Kentarou's hand, teeth digging into his lower lip. He seems to be struggling with something but lets it go quickly, pulling Kentarou's shirt off for him instead.

Lips against Kentarou's throat, he drops his hands to toy with the button of Kentarou's jeans, still panting out small sounds over Kentarou palming his cock. He recognizes the pause as a request for permission and presses his hips slightly forward into Shigeru's hands, nodding his head.

He has to stifle a groan when Shigeru peels them open and slides his hands inside, feeling the small slick patch that's been formed by the head of his cock, rubbing it with his thumb. The sound he makes this time is _pleased_.

"So wet. Are you excited for me, Kentarou?" He grins, tongue dragging over his lower lip, and rather than nod or answer him, Kentarou leans forward to kiss him instead, chasing the brief flash of pink over his lips.

He knows he's blushing all the way down his chest to his stomach, and up to the tips of his ears. He wishes it weren't so painfully obvious—that he had some ability to be subtle about how _badly_ he wants this.

Shigeru is subtle, but it's still there—in the way that he can't seem to catch his breath, in the low, graveled notes that drag through his voice and make Kentarou _shiver_. He jerks Shigeru's jeans open in return with sharp motions and a small growl, hands sliding around to grope at his ass.

There's a bounce, the springs of the mattress against his back, followed by Shigeru leaning over him, hands on his chest and a grin spread wide on his face.

And _oh_ , that was not exactly what he was expecting. He can feel his face burning more than before because his days leading up to this were spent picturing _himself _over Shigeru like this, spreading him open on his fingers, fucking him...__

__The bigger surprise is that he likes this _better_. His stomach swoops in a nice sort of way, and he doesn't make any efforts to struggle away from Shigeru pulling his jeans down around his thighs, lifting instead to help him, grunting at the kisses that get pressed to every exposed piece of skin he leaves behind._ _

__He twists slightly, unsure if he wants to watch Shigeru undress him or to throw an arm over his face and try to hide, but his mind gets made up for him when Shigeru finds a spot on his inner thigh and digs his teeth in against the muscle, sucking sharply on the spot. Kentarou leans his head back against the bed with a groan sliding through his teeth, refusing his attempts to hold it in. Shigeru's mouth releases from the spot after a moment, sliding his tongue over it with a small laugh. “You like that.”_ _

__“You better not leave any where people can see.” It's not a denial, but Shigeru perks up, leaning his chin on Kentarou's thigh, a smirk slowly dawning on his face. His thumb presses into the bruise._ _

__“What if I do? Maybe I want everyone to know that you're _mine_ , Kentarou.” He sounds far too pleased with himself, but Kentarou's mouth is too dry at the idea to come up with a decent argument in return. Shigeru seems to realize, because he presses the bruise left on Kentarou's thigh again before crawling his way up so the two of them are face to face, and his grin only gets wider. “Is that what you want?”_ _

__Even if he didn't nod his head, Kentarou's sure Shigeru can read his face well enough to _know_ that he does. He leans forward, breath fanning warm over Kentarou's neck, making his own hitch, but drawing back without doing anything more than that. He shifts Kentarou's right arm over his head anyway, leaning and digging his teeth into the softer skin on the underside of it, sucking a bruise there instead._ _

__It's a spot that he doesn't expect to make him feel good, but by the time Shigeru's teeth set into his flesh his hips are squirming against the sheets under him, seeking out friction and finding nothing. The placement alone is enough to make him groan—every time he goes to spike for _days_ people are going to be able to see the bruise there. Shigeru brushes kisses over his arm, finding spot after spot to mark until it's littered with red marks and Kentarou has made a _mess_ out of his favorite pair of boxers._ _

__He doesn't mind, though, at least not with Shigeru leaning over him and peppering little kisses to the bruises left behind and laughing softly about it. "Sorry."_ _

__"You're such an ass." He can't even really pretend to be upset, and Shigeru laughs again, shrugging his shoulders and settling his palms on the sheets on either side of Kentarou, tilting his head and letting his teeth dig into his lip again, grinning against the pressure of them._ _

__"You look really good with them, it's not my fault." Something about that makes Kentarou's stomach twist, hot, and confused, and _desperately_ wanting more._ _

__"Say that again." He half grumbles it but Shigeru doesn't miss his words, only blinks in response._ _

__"It's not my fault?" It's a question. Kentarou shakes his head, trying to clear his throat, face burning._ _

__"T- the other part." Well, if he weren't embarrassed about it _before_. Shigeru's face lights up with understanding, though, and he leans in so his lips are brushing the shell of Kentarou's ear, dropping his voice low._ _

__"You look good with my marks on you, Kentarou." He can't stop the way that the voice in his ear makes him _shudder_ , a sound that is absolutely _not_ a whimper sliding through his teeth despite his best efforts not to. Shigeru leans his head back in response, staring down at Kentarou's bright red face. He's not grinning this time, but there's a brightness in the back of his eyes, the way he looks when he's trying to pick apart an enemy team._ _

__"I like that." He confirms quietly before Shigeru even asks, and rather than question him further, Shigeru slides his boxers down instead, nodding his head but grinning after a moment._ _

__"Do you want me to tell you that you're a good boy?" He says it like a joke, but glances up to catch the wide look in Kentarou's eyes, because _yes_ apparently he does want that. Rather than laugh at him for it, Shigeru leans his forehead against the center of Kentarou's chest, groan vibrating against his skin. His fingers wrap around Kentarou's cock, stroking slowly, thumb circling around the tip. " _So_ good."_ _

__"Fuck." He definitely did _not_ need to learn this about himself; but Shigeru sounds like he _means_ it. Like he's not just treating this as a joke, and that just makes the heat settling in Kentarou's gut burn hotter, and he's basically _clawing_ at the sheets under him. "Would you—"_ _

__He doesn't know what he's even trying to ask for. His hips arch up into Shigeru's hand though he doesn't change the teasingly slow pace of his hand. He lifts his head up, watching the flinch of Kentarou's face when he pulls his hand away. "Do you want me to fuck you, Kentarou?"_ _

__" _Yes._ " He's not even embarrassed to admit it._ _

__Shigeru grins, giving Kentarou an expectant raise of his eyebrows and sitting up to allow him to flip over on his side, digging in the drawer of his nightstand until his fingers wrap around the recently bought supplies. He was glad, at the time, that he's a shade too intimidating for the girl who works behind the counter of their local convenience store to laugh at, even if his ears were burning the entire time._ _

__He turns over to find Shigeru naked and almost on top of him, a flush on his face and anticipation quivering in his muscles, sliding his fingers up the outside of Kentarou's thigh, and he's probably not imagining the slight shake in his hands. It's comforting, in a weird way, and Kentarou passes the unopened bottle of lube into Shigeru's other hand, debating._ _

__It's a good moment to say something comforting, he figures, but he has no idea _how_ to be reassuring. He leans on his elbows, clearing his throat awkwardly and reaching to lace his fingers with Shigeru's where they're resting on his thigh, doing his best not to frown. Shigeru looks up with a blink, lips slightly parted._ _

__"Hey." Kentarou's voice is rough and he does his best not to worry about it. "I trust you, y'know?"_ _

__The back of his neck is probably bright red, but Shigeru smiles and leans up, hand on the bed next to Kentarou's hip to help balance himself, and kisses him. It's warm, and Kentarou rests a hand on the back of Shigeru's neck. He doesn't hear the click of the bottle cap opening over the sound of the bass still humming a few feet from his head. A different song, though he can't even remember what kind of music he put on for this._ _

__It's a distracting enough series of thoughts that the cool press of Shigeru's fingers against his rim is a surprise that makes his muscles tense for a moment. Shigeru squeezes his other hand tighter around Kentarou's, leaning forward and pulling them away from his leg to press into the bed instead, littering tiny kisses around his jaw before kissing him again. It works, and he relaxes against the slick slide of Shigeru's fingers, trying to adjust to the feeling._ _

__“Have you done this before?” He blinks his eyes open, lips moving against Shigeru's when he asks. It's not that he thinks Shigeru is going to do it _wrong_ , he just seems to have a much better idea of where to start than Kentarou does, because the way he's massaging his fingers around the tight rim of muscle feels nice, makes Kentarou think that having Shigeru inside him is going to feel good too._ _

__“Not—with someone else.” His cheeks are pink when he says it and Kentarou couldn't keep the image out of his mind if he _tried_. He turns his head to dig his teeth lightly into the swell of Shigeru's shoulder, groaning into the skin between his teeth. Shigeru laughs, a little breathless. “Take a deep breath, okay? I've got you.”_ _

__He nods, leaning his head back against the bed and pulling air into his lungs until his chest feels tight, letting it out slowly. Shigeru's finger slides in, and while it doesn't exactly feel _good_ , it doesn't hurt either. It's a strange sensation, and his hips squirm slightly, trying to get used to it. Shigeru presses a kiss to his temple, mumbling while he draws his hand back slowly. “Good. Just stay nice and relaxed for me.”_ _

__His fingers curl tighter into the sheet, nodding his head and trying not to wiggle while Shigeru starts thrusting his finger. He's not sure he'd ever really feel daring enough to do this on his own, but Shigeru lets go of his hand to stroke over his stomach, his side, thumb pressing against his nipple and then rolling it, making Kentarou gasp, and that requires far less bravery._ _

__It starts feeling better—like there's an empty space at the bottom of his stomach that's _almost_ being filled each time, and he lifts his head up with a little hum, nodding. “T- try more?”_ _

__Shigeru blinks at him but nods, leaning forward to kiss him again, nipping at Kentarou's lower lip until his mouth opens, this time, licking into Kentarou's mouth with confidence. He remembers to take another deep breath when Shigeru's finger slides back and releases it when he's stretched around two, a groan falling out of his mouth as well. It stings slightly more, but Kentarou quickly loses track of that when Shigeru's fingers wrap around his cock as well, stroking him slowly, timed the same as the gentle pushes of his fingers deeper inside._ _

__“Oh _fuck_.” His heels slide across the bed, looking for a better place to dig in, to give him the leverage to push his hips back down against Shigeru's fingers. He grins, something wicked glittering in his eyes._ _

__At first, he thinks its because of the way the feeling changes when he scissors his fingers apart, thumb rubbing the slit of Kentarou's cock, because it feels _good_ , but he twists his wrist as well, sliding his fingers and pressing in a way that feels sort of random._ _

__Except he presses against _something_ that makes Kentarou's vision white out, and if Shigeru hadn't stopped stroking him as soon as his hips seized upward, he's pretty sure he would have come from the feeling of it._ _

__He's struggling too much to catch his breath to _ask_ but Shigeru chuckles softly at him, kissing the corner of his mouth before curling his fingers again, watching Kentarou's back arch upward helplessly, teeth digging hard into his lip to try and keep from _shouting_. He creaks his eyes open to catch Shigeru _grinning_ at him. “I'm a little glad you haven't done this before.”_ _

__“S- shut up.” There's no way he could make that sound convincing at this point, and instead, he pushes himself back on Shigeru's fingers with a little growl, digging his hand into the back of his hair. “I thought you said you were gonna fuck me.”_ _

__The fact that he blushes, even just a little, is rewarding. He spreads his fingers apart again, listening to Kentarou's breath hitch, before pulling them out slowly._ _

__He's surprised by how _empty_ he feels after, hand flailing next to his head until he finds the plastic wrapping of the condom, tearing it open with his teeth and passing it over. Shigeru blinks at it, looking caught even as he takes it._ _

__“You have to tell me if anything hurts.” He frowns, kneeling between Kentarou's legs with it pinched between his fingers. Kentarou nods, but rolls his eyes a little, and Shigeru swats at his thigh. “I mean it. I'm not doing shit if it hurts you.”_ _

__“I will calm down.” He almost laughs but at least, this time he doesn't roll his eyes. Shigeru seems more satisfied by that, and Shigeru nods his head after narrowing his eyes for a moment before proceeding, rolling the condom over himself, teeth gritting sharply together as he does. He reaches for the lube, lying mostly forgotten next to Kentarou's hip and squirting a generous amount into the palm of his hand and slicking it over himself with a gasp that sticks in the back of his throat._ _

__Kentarou pitches forward from his elbows to kiss Shigeru, grunting in frustration when he gets dodged and pressed back against the bed by his shoulders instead. Shigeru rolls his eyes just a little, pushing his legs further apart and leaning to kiss his stomach instead._ _

__There's a fluttering in his stomach when the blunt head of Shigeru's cock drags against his thigh and presses against him, pressing slowly inside, stretching him out wider. Kentarou gasps, leaning his head back and squeezing his eyes shut, surprised by the sting of it. Shigeru moves slowly, and his breath falters well before his hips stop against Kentarou's._ _

__“F- fuck.” The curse surprises him and he forces his eyes open to stare at the top of Shigeru's head, forehead resting against his chest and fingers curling around his sides, gripping like he needs the contact to ground himself. Kentarou—isn't entirely sure if he feels good yet or not, he feels _full_ for certain, and the burn of it is fading slowly._ _

__His breath comes in shallowly, and after a moment he taps a hand at Shigeru's back, nodding his head. “O- okay. Shit… just, move?”_ _

__Shigeru breathes out a sound that could be a laugh, sliding his hips back slowly and gasping at the friction. Kentarou groans out sharply, both hands digging into the back of his shoulders sharply. He's probably going to wind up leaving angry lines clawed into his shoulders, but it feels like something inside him is going to crack in half if he _doesn't_ hold on. Still, Shigeru's breath hitches in a way that suggests he doesn't really mind._ _

__“You feel so good, Ken…” His voice is straining in the best possible way and if Kentarou wasn't enjoying every slow thrust of Shigeru's hips beforehand, he is after. His nails dig in harder at the small of Shigeru's back, raking down from his shoulders._ _

__“More, c'mon.” His knees nudge at either side of Shigeru's hips and it takes a moment for him to comply—probably weighing if he thinks Kentarou can handle it or not. He passes whatever Shigeru's looking for because the pace speeds up and Kentarou finds his hips arching desperately off the bed, digging his nails in more sharply._ _

__There's a shift in the angle of his hips, and a glancing pressure against the same spot inside of him that forces him to dig his shoulders back against the bed. Shigeru leans forward, following him, kissing him when they meet. There isn't the kind ferocity in it that he would expect—instead it's followed by Shigeru cupping the side of his face and bumping their foreheads together after. His hair is a ruffled mess, and Kentarou chases after him when he starts leaning away, pulling him into another kiss._ _

__“ _God,_ Ken.” he presses the words against Kentarou's cheek, panting sharply, fingers pressing into the side of his neck. “You're _so_ good. Such a good boy for me.”_ _

__“Shit.” Shigeru's hand wraps around his cock, sliding slick and easy over his skin. Kentarou leans his head back further, feeling like his blood itself is on fire, Shigeru's thumb at the head of his cock and shoving again and again at the same spot inside of him, and there's a sharp, sticky sort of unraveling feeling in his stomach, shaking through his limbs, like he's disconnecting from his entire body._ _

__Shigeru groans, his pace going unsteady, and Kentarou thrusts his hips up against his hand, coming a sticky mess on his own stomach, ending up a moment later with Shigeru in a collapsed heap on top of him, breathing hard but grinning._ _

__“You okay?” He pokes at Shigeru's side, laughing at the lazy kiss on his cheek he gets in return. Shigeru rolls his eyes, lifting his head up, leaning on his elbows and snorting._ _

__“I'm supposed to ask _you_ that, idiot.” He sighs like Kentarou is doing something gravely wrong. He nods his head, pulling Shigeru against him more tightly, closing his eyes and swatting at the stereo until the music turns down, or off, or whatever it ends up being._ _

__“'m good,” he grumbles, stroking his fingers lightly through the back of Shigeru's hair, groaning when he laughs._ _

__“Yeah, you are.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> it's still valentine's day somewhere


End file.
